Code Geass  A New Oportunity
by deLovelyBones
Summary: After CC loses her memories  R2 . CC lives for her master and nothing more? Lelouch is really dead? He will be gone and then he will return from the ashes... After an End there is always a Beginning!...
1. A Moment To Remember

**This story happen right after CC loses her memories, in the second season.**

**CC was lying in the Lelouch's bed, right in his room, wondering where her master would be. After all he treated her with nicely when she woke up, after losing her memories… To say the truth he was the only one doing that, the only one that ****had never beaten her, the only one that had never made her do something against her will… but will, she don't have it anymore. She lives for her master and nothing more. Her life doesn't have any meaning, any value. If she had to die for her master… it isn't even a question. She had to give her life away without question, without even having the opportunity to fight for her life. After all, she is just a slave.**

**But, is it all she is? Is she just that miserable slave?**

**If you want to know the answer you just need to read this story and see what will happen…**

**

* * *

**

As already said before, CC was lying in Lelouch's bed, thinking about Lelouch. She was wearing a simple white shirt that was much bigger than her, but that was offered by her Master… that tall and mysterious teen with purple eyes… this raven haired teen.

In her eyes we could see a tiny little glow; she never knew what a bed was, and now she was lying in one. But she couldn't forget her position; she was a slave, she was afraid to be treated badly by that good looking teen with raven hair.

"Will he be like the others?" This was a question she couldn't stop asking in her head.

But suddenly her thoughts were stopped by a strong noise behind her. It was the raven haired teen … her master. The teen that was always in her head… the Master she couldn't stop thinking about.

He closed the door furiously. We could see in his face the anger. This made CC shake with fear.

"I'm sorry Master, I will work immediately. You just need to order, I will do everything.", she said trembling and getting up from the bed.

The raven haired teen saw her scared face and couldn't stop thinking that she doesn't trust him anymore, he scares her, but he doesn't want that. He doesn't want that the people he cares much fear him, especially her, especially this girl in front of him.

He couldn't appear like this in front of her like this, not now, not now that she lost her memories. The other CC doesn't fears him, quite the contrary, she faces him strongly when he is wrong or when he is full of himself. She always was a strong girl, sometimes even stronger that him, or even always. But not this CC, this girl was different… and now he needs to protect her, protects her from the world around them.

"CC, you don't need to call me Master. My name is Lelouch, not Master." The raven haired teen said with a soft smile in his lips.

"Master… Not to you, never to you." He thought to himself. Not to that innocent girl, after all she was his accomplice, his witch.

"But, but I'm not allowed to call my masters for his first name. Slaves aren't allowed to do such thing.", she said with a tiny voice coming out of her voice.

"But I'm not your Master CC, I already told you that. And you aren't my slave. Let me ask you something CC." said the raven haired teen smiling.

"Yes Master, you can ask me everything." The green haired girl said.

The two walked and sat on the bed, alongside one another.

"Did you had a friend before?" asked him.

"A friend?" she replied surprised, like he was asking her something impossible to happen. Not to her.

"Yes CC, a friend. A friend is friendly, happy, and playful. A friend doesn't yell at you. You play with each other all the time. A friend is someone who goes with you in the good times and bad times. Good friends are always by your side and don't walk away." He explained in a worm and happy smile in his face while she was looking and him curiously like he was saying the most beautiful thing in the world.

The green haired girl was surprised to the face of that raven haired teen, who explained the meaning of friendship with a way that looked so beautiful and perfect that she never thought that could exist.

"I don't know Master, I think I never had someone like that." She said looking down with a said expression in her face.

Seeing that and noting this terrible truth, the raven haired said in a wormy voice "Then, now you have one. I won't be your Master CC, I will be your friend… I mean… I'm your friend… so you don't need to be afraid of me" he said in a shy but honest voice, like he wasn't to used to say this kind of things.

Listening this, the green haired girl's eyes shined like it never had happen before.

She couldn't believe that he wasn't like the others, that she had the possibility of being treated like a person. Finally, could she realize what happiness is? That is something that she couldn't stop asking in her mind.

"That is truth CC, you can believe me. It is a promise." Said the raven haired teen caressing her head like she never had experienced before.

The only thing she did was smile, not a big smile, a tiny one. A shy smile in her lips that Lelouch couldn't avoid looking at. This innocent and pure girl.

"Will she recover her memory someday?" he couldn't stop asking that question in his head fearing to lose that smile, that innocent and beautiful girl in front of him.

"Let's order some pizza CC! What do you think?" asked him.

"Pizza…. What is that", she asked with curious eyes.

"Well, it is something really tasty. You will see, I will order some pizza for us." he the raven haired teen answered.

So he decided to order some. While waiting, she remained seated in his bed, a little distant and reluctant in believing in everything of what that raven haired teen have said to her. Lelouch had to go out for a little time, he had some Zero's business to take care of, but said to the green haired girl that he would came back to her with some amazing and tasty pizzas for them.

It was already night when she after a lot of waiting for her new and first friend, finally heard a door opening…. he finally enters through the door, and this time he is smiling.

"Hello again CC. I'm sorry for being late, but I had some problems at work.", he said worried for making her wait so much.

"Problems?... It was something bad?", she asked horried.

"No CC, don't worry. It wasn't nothing to worry about.", the raven haired teen said trying to avoid worrying her.

"OK, It is alright Mas- , I mean Lelouch." She said smiling at finally, a truth and innocent smile, but pure and sincere.

He put the Zero's mask in the bed and walked outside the door again, like he was leaving again. She thought that he was leaving her again alone, but he entered again in the room with lots of boxes in his hands.

"What is that Lelouch?", she asked with a curious look in her face.

"It is pizza CC, a tasty and worm food that is wonderful. It melts in your mouth. You have to try, you will love it CC." he said, with a little smile in his lips. But he couldn't stop thinking that she in the past loved that food, and now he was teaching her thinks about that food.

"Took CC, eat, you will love it.", He opened a box and took a slice of pizza and offered to CC.

The green haired girl took it and had a bite.

"Humm…. It is amazing Lelouch, It is so tasty and worm… Thank you" she said with a big smile in her face.

"Oh my…. How she is beautiful" he thought to himself. "If only this moment could last forever" he thought.

"But she recover her memories again, this will end forever. If only she could remember this perfect moments.

After eating everything CC was sleeping and couldn't avoid lay her head close to the harm of that raven haired teen that was sitting next to her.

He, seeing this scenery laid her in a right position in his bed, always having an extra precaution and gentle moves, not to wake her.

After that he covered her with a soft blanket and sit beside her, touching softly in her hair he thought: "Don't forget that I'm your warlock and you are my Witch. I will never let something happen to you, like you never let anything happen to me. You already died for me in the past. Now it is my time to protect you. It is my turn."

This beautiful purple haired teen couldn't avoid kiss her forehead and softly say close to her ear: "Good Night my Dear! Don't fear. I'm here with you…"

**(Next Day)**

CC waked up early in the next morning. She got up from the bed and noticed that Lelouch was sleeping in the sofa.

"Ohh… Why Lelouch is sleeping in the sofa?", the green haired girl questioned herself about it, wondering why this teen haven't slept in some other room or why he haven't left her their sleeping alone in the room.

She approached the sofa with soft feet to not waken Lelouch and bent over Lelouch, touching his hair with her hand.

"He didn't want to leave me alone at night? Like he promised, we won't let me alone…", she thought with a smile in her beautiful lips.

"My friend!", she said quietly admiring that raven haired teen sleeping in the sofa with the clothes from yesterday, without even changing them, with the hair all messed… a messy look but at the same time cute and innocent.

"I have to do something for him!", she thought and walked out of the room in direction to the kitchen.

_(Some time later in the kitchen)_

Lelouch walk through the kitchen door and smell something good, wondering what that might be. He had noticed CC wasn't in bed, but he just thought that she must be in WC or something…

"What is this smell?... It smells good.", the raven haired teen think to himself…

While he walks in, his stomach rumbles with hunger, when he finally see a table full of food… a wonderful table full of a great breakfast.

"What is this? Who made this?", he say, when finally CC approaches him with a wonderful chocolate cake.

"It was you CC? You made all this?" he asked.

"Yes, it was me Lelouch. You are my friend. My first friend. I wanted to do this for you.", she said with a big smile in her face and shiny big eyes, looking at him.

"haaa… hummm…. Tha-Thanks CC.", said the raven haired teen looking away, unable to avoid blushing when looking at that beautiful green haired girl, with just an apron above a white shirt.

"Do you like it? Do you?", she asked with a fulfilled face.

"Yes I do CC, it is wonderful.", he said getting a slice of cake while sitting in the table to eat.

"Sit down CC. Came eat with me.", he said inviting her to sit with him.

After they finish eating CC begun to look, staring at Lelouch, when he finally noticed.

"Wh-What CC? Do you want something?, he asked curious.

"Well, I was thinking… I don't know anything about you… maybe you could tell me things about you, or show me some of your things… maybe this way I could learn things about you, about your life.", she said with a shy look in her face.

The raven haired teen stopped, and then restarted eating like she hadn't said anything.

"OK! I will show you my school" Tomorrow is Saturday and no one is in the school. So I will show to you where I study.", said Lelouch with a face without expression, just enjoying his meal.

"Really? Thank you Lelouch.", said the green haired trilled.

In the end of the meal, Lelouch had to go out for doing Zero's work.

CC was a little said, but he promised her that the date in the next day so she didn't say nothing more and just went to his room and passed the day looking through the window, to the endless blue sky, imagining the next day. "What we will do?", "What I will see tomorrow in his school?", things that she couldn't stop asking to herself and imagining in her head.

It was already late at night and Lelouch wasn't at home yet. CC was worried, but thought that he promised, so she ended to go to bed and sleep, dreaming about the next day.

**(Next day)**

Right in the morning CC woke up early, and search for Lelouch in the house, but she couldn't find him.

She begun to wonder if he would keep his promise or not. Then she decided wait for him in the room seated in the bed.

When she losing her last hope, he finally walks through the door, he is wearing his school uniform, and brings a box with him.

"Take this CC. Open it.", he said, giving her the box.

She takes and opens the box, and amazed she asks "What is this Lelouch?".

"It is the school uniform for girl. It is better if you have that dressed when we visit the school.", he said a little embarrassed.

He hadn't forgotten. He hadn't forgotten his promise, she thinks this without stopping.

CC dresses the uniform while Lelouch wait outside the room.

All afternoon was a visit through his school…. Everything was seen and all corners were discovered, nothing was forgotten.

For moments Lelouch could forget the problem around Zero or the fights he have to fight, for this moment he could rest and enjoy a peaceful afternoon with CC. Like a normal couple without any problems, that has a normal date in the weekend.

They laugh and ate ice cream, went to the school gym and even stayed a little while in the pool of school, talking and appreciating the time together.

After all that and in the end of the day, together in Lelouch's room together after that afternoon tiring but at the same time wonderful, they were having dinner together…

And without knowing, the two of them just thought one thing…

"IF ONLY THAT DAY COULD LAST FOR EVER…"


	2. The Witch Will Reborn

**It had passed 10 days since the visit to Lelouch's school and CC hasn't recovered her memories yet.**

Wall days were peaceful and even lovely between Lelouch and CC at that mysterious time, when no one could know what could happen in the next day, especially if CC would recover her memories or not. But Lelouch always tried to avoid problems around CC not to make her sad or worried. This time he really was decided to protect her until the end.

CC was cleaning the house, not because someone ordered her but because she wanted to do something when Lelouch wasn't at home, she didn't like to be still and do nothing all the day.

She still had that innocent look in her face, but something had changed. She was more confident, she was already used to Lelouch and to his friendship, and she didn't have that child look at her face anymore. Innocent and pure?... Yes… Child face? Not anymore.

More precisely, she was cleaning the kitchen's floor when she suddenly heard something. It was the door.

She runs to the door, but she forgot something. The floor was soaked. She felt in the floor right when Lelouch was entering the kitchen's floor.

"Lelouch! Welcome back", she said with a smile in her face, even with her lying on the ground.

"No CC, I'm not OK!", he said red with anger and concern.

"What happened, Lelouch? Tell me…. Please.", she asked worried with the raven haired teen.

"It is nothing with you.", he yelled at her losing control.

CC shacked realizing the rage in the teen she always thought it was an angel. That man who would never treat her badly.

He realized her expression of fear and like he woken up of a dream he saw what he had done.

"Sorry CC, I have some problems at work!", he said that with a sadness face.

"It is something about the work you do when you wear this black clothes and this mask?" she asked.

He was surprised with that question, but he finally answered "Yes CC, it is. A problem because of this black mask…"

"But what happened? Please, answer me.", she replied even saying "You told me before that I could trust in you, but why you don't trust me?".

Lelouch turned around and walked to the room, ending seated in the bed with his head between his hands.

CC followed him and seated next to him. After a brief moment CC finally said "Tell me Lelouch. I'm like your friend. We are like partners." She said getting close to him.

This finally made him realize their relation. They were partners in this. She was his Witch, the only person he really can trust. So he decided to talk…

"CC, when I wear this mask I became other person, with other name. And I wear this because I have a mission in my life, that's why I wear this mask. Because this is the only thing that allows me to be powerful enough to fulfill my mission…. But to do that I have to fight, and I have a friend in the other side of the battle field.", he said with sad eyes…

"I understand Lelouch, but if for you this mission is important, it is because this is something really significant… so you need to fight and don't give up whatever it happens.

He looked at her eyes and saw a partner in her, like the green haired girl he had meet before. Just a little softer that before.

"You are right CC, I have to be strong. The people that I love need me, so I can't give up.", he said trying to recover his strength to keep fighting.

"That's right Lelouch, and I'm your partner so you can always trust on me. I will always be here for you. Until the end.", she said smiling with confidence.

When she said that, she really was meaning it. If she had to do something for him, she would do it. Even if she had to go even further, she would do it without even thinking. He was the only person that said that it wasn't her Master, but only her friend… The only person she could trust.

After this, Lelouch ran to the lap top. He had a video conference with Kallen, planning a Zero approach to Britannia. But CC was in the other side of the door and heard everything.

After this CC ran to other room… she knew she had some clothes there, clothes that belonged to her before.

CC found her uniform. The uniform she used to use when she was in battle… On Zero's business. But she didn't know this… In some way she knew she had to wear it to help Lelouch, do she dressed it without telling Lelouch.

**(When he was going out.)**

"CC, I'm going out. And I don't know what time I will be back. Don't wait for me.", he said running out of the door.

"OK Lelouch", she said hearing that. But she didn't do what he told her to do.

She followed him from a safe distance. She didn't want him to know she was there.

For a moment she lost him, but then she begun to see some Mechas in the air. Some Black ones. And without knowing, or even without knowing why, she thought…

"Lelouch!", she thought over and over again seeing that big mechas flying in the air above her head.

She decided to follow them… it was like something was pulling her to those black mechanicals knights… she knew she had to do it.

After a distance she finally reached the field where those knights were. But they weren't alone. There were lots of them.

They started to fight. She remained hide behind some trees, watching them fighting.

In a moment they stopped, and in a moment a voice echoed in the battlefield. It was Lelouch, to be more specific, it was Zero.

"It is Lelouch's voice", the green haired girl thought.

Zero stepped out his mecha to negotiate with the other side. Suzaku walked out his mecha to, but he belonged to the other side. At this moment he didn't even imagined who Zero really was.

"They are fighting.", the green haired girl said to herself.

**(in the battlefield)**

"What do you want this time Zero? Don't you think you have done enough?", was Suzaku saying out loud with anger.

"Do you know what my mission is! Britannia will fall!", said Zero.

They kept arguing when the tension got worse and Suzaku pulled a gun that he had with him.

"You will pay for what you have done Zero!", said Suzaku pointing the gun to Lelouch.

He could avoid this situation using his Geass, but Lelouch didn't want to use it on his best friend. So he hasn't used it.

They kept fighting when Suzaku lost his head and shoot in Lelouch direction.

But something got in the way…

It was CC….

She crossed in front of the bullet to protect Lelouch. Without even knowing that she can't die, she gave her life to protect her friend. Her only friend… for him she get a bullet in her chest…

CC felt in Lelouch arms covered in blood…Lelouch got paralyzed with the situation. But he knew he couldn't stay right there so he took her in his arms and run away in his mecha.

He took her to his cabin in the mountain. He treated her and cleaned her... like he had done other times before. Many times before. It was almost a habit to him already... she had done that so many times before..

"Would I be strong enough to do something like this to?...". He kept wondering this..

"CC, why have you done this again? Even not knowing about your true abilities", he asked out loud, talking to himself...

He was cleaning her forehead and suddenly a voice was heard…

"Look to who you are talking to…. I can't die Lelouch!"…

When he looked down CC had her eyes opened and looking at him…but something was different… the symbol of she had in her forehead… she had it again…


	3. The Realize Of A Truth

**CC was shot to save Lelouch of death, and now, one more time he is taking care of her injuries… like he has done other times before…**

**

* * *

**

"CC, you woke up finally.", the raven haired teen said seeing the green hared girl awake.

"Yes Lelouch, I'm awake now… In many ways.", replied the green haired girl.

"What do you mean?... I see you have your Geass symbol in your forehead again… this mean…" was the raven haired teen saying, when CC stopped him saying:

"Yes Lelouch. It is what you are thinking about. I have my memories back.", she replied with a ironic smile in her face.

Lelouch turned his face away when he heard this from her lips. The truth is that he wished that she never recovered her memory… yes, it is the truth. In the deep inside he knew that if she recovered her memories, that sweet and innocent girl that he was able to meet this past days would disappear. He would just be with the green haired girl that can be shot just to protect a contract… not him… just the contract…

This was what he thought… after all he never realized the truth feeling behind that amber eyes that she had… he never realized that her feelings for him could easily surpass the desire she has to be free… to see her wish fulfilled… and be able to finally die. He doesn't know this… So he had these superficial thoughts about her actions…

Maybe now, he will see her like she really his… her true soul…

"Why are you turning your head? You didn't want this to happen?", she asked him like she didn't know the answer already.

"It is nothing like that… you are wrong…", the raven haired teen replied with a voice of sadness.

"I know you Lelouch… You can't lie to me…. Not to me!", she said that with an ironic voice, while she was getting up from the bed and begun to wear her uniform.

He remained silent for a little time…

When she finished wearing her clothes he finally reacted… He walked through the room, in direction to the window, where he remained looking outside, looking the sky and the horizon…

Finally, still looking outside he said in a peaceful but hurt voice, "You lost your memories. You became innocent and even child again… so I wanted to protect you. This was my time… It was my turn to protect you… but in the end I wasn't able to do it. I killed you again. Even without memories and not knowing nothing about Geass or my battles, I got you killed again.".

The green haired girl approached him, and looking outside she said "You really can be a kid sometimes.".

"You don't realize, do you?", the green haired girl asked.

"What do you mean by that?", the raven haired teen asked indignant to her question.

"You know Lelouch, when I tried to protect you today I didn't have my memories… but I didn't need them because I don't want to protect you because I have a contract with you, or because you maybe could fulfill my wish… I did that because I wanted. I needed it… before wanting to protect a contract, I want to protect those who I love.", the green haired girl, with a peaceful smile in her lips.

The raven haired teen was surprised with what that girl in front of him said. This could mean that before being partners, they really are friends… Maybe that innocent girl without memories wasn't the only friend after all, maybe that witch that was with him for more than a year wasn't just interested in the contract, maybe they were really friends… or even more…

"You know Lelouch, I want to protect you because I like you.", she said: "In the beginning I wanted the contract more than ever, I really wanted to die. I still want… During all this centuries I never lived, I just kept trying to survive… But now, with you I found a reason to live.", the green haired witch said peacefully.

The raven haired teen couldn't avoid blushing while hearing what that beautiful girl had to say. He tried to look away, he didn't know what he would do if he keep looking at her amber eyes.

The green haired girl laugh like she was making fun of him, but she wasn't… she just thought funny how that tall and good looking anti-hero, who can be fearless and empty when he is in battle or with his enemies can be so inexperienced when the topic are girls.

"Lelouch, you know that I have my memories back, but that doesn't mean that I have lost my memories from this past days that I lived with you.", she said smiling to the raven haired teen.

When he heard this he couldn't avoid looking into her eyes.

"You remember everything?" he asked her.

"Yes, I remember everything. How you treated me and protected me and make me smile all this days.", the gray witch said. And then CC continued, "Even If you wanted you couldn't protect me from that bullet Lelouch, because even without memories my feelings were stronger enough to make me run in front of a bullet, even believing that I would die doing that…", she said this while approaching in Lelouch direction…

He trying to walk away, run from that moment… in some ways he thought that having feelings is having weak points. Like Nunally is one of his weak points, he didn't want to have another one, another way to suffer, another person who could suffer because of him. Without even realizing, in the deep inside he wanted to protect her more than ever… even if he had to stay away from her in order to protect her…

What he didn't realize was the true name of that feeling… a four letter word that keeps so many things inside of him…

But for some reason his body wasn't obeying his mind. His mind was telling him to walk away, to not let that feeling grow even more, but his body wasn't corresponding. To say the truth was doing the opposite.

His heart started beating more than ever and he felt his temperature rising up.

While he was trying to fight with his mind she approached even more, and catching him from surprise she touched his lips with hers.

He was penalized for an instant but without realizing her arms hold her tight. He could feel her warm body and the strong beating of her heart against his own.

When she stopped kissing him he finally woke up and doesn't letting her go away, he kissed her again… finally telling the truth… finally saying it…

"I LOVE YOU!"


	4. The End Of The Battle

After he says that amazing sentence, they kept looking at each other eyes, like they were looking to the other's soul.

CC was sure about her feelings, but something was wrong in that moment. She didn't hear that sentence for a long time… she wasn't used to be loved back, she was used to say "I love you" and then walk away or see the person she loved walk away from her… after all she was a witch, she wasn't normal… she was like a monster… so she wasn't allowed to love or to be loved.

So something wasn't right in that moment. When she tried to walk away he didn't let her, he kissed her back and said that. Was he being honest? Or just using her to have some fun? Was this her opportunity to be loved, to be happy? Or it was just another opportunity to be hurt? ...

She couldn't stop thinking about this, so she wasn't able to stop looking at his eyes, trying to understand what that raven haired teen was thinking about.

"Lelouch, ….", she was trying to say, but she was immediately stopped by her raven haired teen:

"I'm not lying… For the first time in my life I'm not lying… I know that as being Zero this can be difficult and dangerous, but I'm being honest… I took too much time to realize that I had something really special to me by my side. I was so blind…", he said always looking into her eyes, being as much honest as he could be in his all life.

Lelouch knew his fears, he knew his position, but for the first time in his life he was trying to fight for Love, and didn't want to let it go without giving a huge fight.

CC was speechless, and afraid. What she wanted was happening, but after that what would happen? After all they have a contract… if he fulfills his wish, his mission, how will they deal with CC's wish of dying? Can she give up of a dream that was with her for so long? A wish for which she fought so much?...

Lelouch realized CC's fears; he realized why she wasn't reacting…

"I know that you are afraid, because of your past. I know, I'm afraid to, after all with our lives we never know what will happen tomorrow, or if we will be alive tomorrow… or what we will do with our contract. I know, but forget the bad things and try to be happy… even if it is just for one or two days.", the raven haired teen said while approaching his forehead to hers; "What matters is not the years you pass with your love one, but the love you put in the moments you are with him. I don't know If I will be alive tomorrow, but today I know I am, and I know what that I love you, and I want to be with you now…", he said with true words and feelings.

CC was always looking into the eyes of this teen, like she was watching his soul from the first time. Then she realized that she needed to watch into Her own soul… for a long time she was sure that she knew what she wanted, what she was feeling, but now she see that she wasn't sure. She knew that she loves him, like she had times before, but she was so used to be left alone that she never believed that someone wouldn't walk away from her. And now she needs to decide if she fights for her love or if she let him walk away…

Then she realized that he was right, she can live without love for centuries, but if she lives a day with true love and happiness, all her past is worth it…

She finally open her eyes, and with a smile in her lips she say it: "I love you Lelouch!".

Finally these two souls have an opportunity to be happy, to know what love really is, even if it is just for some moments… But one day is sure: they want to fight, and they will fight until the end to be happy and to be together.

Lelouch thrilled with happiness… for the first time love walked into his life, and this time he saw it, he fought for it, and he will kept fighting…

In the past Love pass beside him, but he let it go… he didn't fight, not for him and not for the person he loved, and when he realized his mistake it was already too late. This time he won't do that again.

Lelouch put his arms around her and hugged her tightly, while in the outside was snowing. A pure and white snow, to a pure feeling that from that moment will live forever… and that will live trough time and life…

But both know that something must be finished first, for them to be finally together. Lelouch's mission.

So they agree to keep that feeling a secret, to wait to the end of that entire blooded mission. Before that it is impossible to have peace. So they waited…

* * *

**After this day the story proceed like in the anime, until the last episode of season R2.**

**Resume of what happened during this period of time:** Suzaku and Kallen's duel intensifies, leading to a final exchange which disables the Guren and destroys the Lancelot, and Jeremiah defeats Anya by destroying the Sutherland Sieg, then detonating the Sutherland core at close proximity to the Mordred. Lelouch uses his Geass to force Nunnally to give up the key of Damocles. With the fortress under his control, Lelouch unites the world under his tyrannical rule. Two months later, Lelouch prepares to oversee the public execution of the leaders of the U.F.N. and the Black Knights, until Suzaku, believed to be dead and now disguised as Zero, interrupts….

* * *

Suzaku disguised as Zero run through the parade in Lelouch direction… and as he promised to Lelouch before, he stab him with the sword that in the past belonged to Lelouch…

As Lelouch wanted all the hated in the world would gathered on him, and to put an end to that chain of hatred.

Lelouch created an anti-hero that all people thought that would bring hate and blood, but in the end it was just created so save the world, to recreate the world and allow him to be peaceful. He was strong enough to give his own life, so the world could be unified, not through blood and battles but through negotiation and talk. In order to embrace a new future…

The teen that they thought that would destroy the world is giving his own blood and life, gambling the people's wishes, for the sake of the world's future.

"You will be the defender of justice and wear a mask forever… you will sacrifice all of your own happiness for the world… eternally..", said Lelouch to Suzaku while being stabbed, not realizing the he was talking about himself…

Lelouch was the defender of the world… the masked hero that recreates the world for the people he loved, even knowing the price he had to pay…

So he said goo by to this world… to this he knew... and to this new world he was leaving behind to the people he loved. So he said goodbye to the people he most loved in order to let them live… And no one would ever know his sacrifice to the world… No one would know that they own their lives to the man they most wished to see dead.

While time passed before this happen, CC left this city where she lived for two years, helping to recreate the world. So she decided to pack up the few things she had and catch a carriage and travel to through the world, to search for peace and happiness…

She decided to go to the rural places, where she could find peace and live without worries finally… In the end she promised to be with that raven haired teen, the love of her life, until the end… And she kept her promise… But she knew something: even helping him doing this, she knew he was happy. It was his wish, and because of that she knew, she was happy… after all this she was happy because he was happy, so she knew that it was worth it.

And lying in the carriage, looking at the blue and clean sky she realized what in the deep inside she already knew in her heart, the true meaning of love is beyond the life and the one single person will, it is much more than that …

"Sometimes to love doesn't mean to keep the person we love by our side, but to be by his side in all the circumstances… It is to be happy if the person we love is happy… It is to feel fulfilled if the person we love is… is to be in peace if our beloved one is in peace."

That why she was with the raven haired teen until the end, no matter what…

"**The power of Kings, known as Geass, brings one solitude. Not quite accurate, is it? Right, Lelouch?".**


	5. Reborn From The Ashes

**It has passed 1 year since the final battle ended.**

**Everyone proceeded with their lives, since that raven haired teen gave his life to the sake of the world…**

**CC travelled around the world all this year. But In the end she was invited by Jeremiah to live in his farm, a beautiful and peaceful place, where they could live in peace with their friends. **

**She decided to accept his offer. Now she wants to live; now she found a reason to do it…

* * *

**

Jeremiah's farm is a wonderful place. He has a beautiful antique house, but new… it just has antique style with a big terrace right to a huge green field where they can lie down and rest or even sleep peacefully.

In the middle of the field we can see a wonderful river with pure and refreshing water.

Besides all this, next to the house Jeremiah has a beautiful orangery, where he loves to work during the day, treating and taking care of the oranges. He could hate his nickname in the beginning, but now he kind of hears it with a friendly tone, the voice of his friends. Oranges are his treasure now. His way of living his life.

To the world he is dead. The man that fought next to the Emperor Lelouch was made prisoner in the day the Bloody Emperor was killed by the present Emperor Zero.

So he is living his life far away from his past, a fresh new start…

Jeremiah usually invites Anya, Nunally, Kallen and Gino to pass some time at the farm; they help him with the oranges and pass a good time in there. It is good to be free for some time. They run through the green field and play in the river. Some are still Knights, but it isn't a battle to survive anymore. It is more a duty.

So sometimes they have some days off, and they can have some relaxing and happy moments with all their friends in such a beautiful place.

Suzaku is invited to, but he has to be Zero, so he can't came so often and so free minded has he would like to, but he can have some free days to.

Since the sacrifice of the raven haired teen, the world is much more peaceful, living a normal life without bloody battles or without killers and before.

When CC arrived Jeremiah's house… her new house… in the beginning of spring. Anya and Gino were there for a spring holidays. They make a party to welcome CC to her new house.

She wasn't expecting this reception, this worm and friendly reception so she thrilled with happiness. Finally she was living.

Gino as the worm and cheerful person he is was the first to welcome her. He run in CC direction letting all the oranges he had in his hands rolling through the ground.

"Gino! Look what are you doing!" yelled Jeremiah while pointing the oranges in the floor with a mad and funny face. But in the end he smiled to see an old friend again companion.

Gino, as expected didn't even listen what he said. As usual…

"CC! Welcome to Orange-kun Farm!", said Gino hugging CC tight and almost throwing her in the air.

"Nice to meet you to Gino!", she said smiling but at the same time making an ironic funny face.

Jeremiah walked to her and bowed behind her saying: "Miss CC!", then passing his hand in her head, caressing her he said with a worm and friendly voice: "Welcome!".

It was a simple compliment, but it was sincere. It was something that she was dreaming about for so many years. Now she has friends, true friends that care about her and want her by their side.

Anya as usual didn't say nothing, just waved at CC like saying "Hello, Welcome!", but it wasn't needed anything more, to her that was already special enough.

After a title welcome party, with a huge cake and chatting, with just the 4 of them, they helped CC organizing her stuffs in her new room.

It wasn't a big room, but it had a little big window from where she could see the blue horizon and a glimpse of a beautiful river with blue water.

After this all they decided to show the space to CC and showed her all the corners of her new house and all the space around.

During the afternoon CC was visiting all places of this amazing farm. She even ate an orange in the orangery. Jeremiah thrilled with happiness because of that. As already said, his oranges are his treasures.

What CC liked more was the river, more specially a place where it was a beautiful tree with a refreshing shadow, but with free space enough to see the sky through the gaps between the branches.

It was beautiful; it was her favorite place since this day.

* * *

**It passes days since she arrived here. Gino and Anya were gone; they had to go to classes again. And to their duties like Knights they were.

* * *

**

When she felt sad or just a little sadder, she run to that special place and stayed there for longs and peaceful periods of time, thinking about live and thinking about him…

CC was happy with her new life. Here she is loved and treated like family. She cooks and clean, but because she want. It makes her feel alive. But something is missing. She still has a hole in her chest. She isn't complete yet.

In certain afternoon, CC was cleaning the window of her room, when she began to watch the blue horizon. Like hypnotized she begin to remember everything about her past, not the sad past when she was murdered for so many times. But the past she had with him, the battles, and the moments they shared together…

In the deep inside she missed him, and she knew it.

But suddenly she heard someone knocking the door. It was a soft sound, but for some reason her heart began to beat strongly, like it was stopped and now he was reborn from the ashes. Like the Phoenix…

She walks down the stairs, walking to the door. When she was with her hand in the door's pull she had a vision.

Her soul was teleported through memories that weren't hers, but she was reflected in this memories. Some of this memories belonged to her to. It was his memories…

* * *

_When she stopped, she was in a hospital. It was a good hospital looking at all instruments and machines it has. _

_In this right moment she sees all the doctors running through the hospital door. _

_In the outside is an ambulance. _

"_They seem with worry!", CC said intrigued. _

_They are coming inside running through the door, and the person they are treating is a teen covered in blood. He is dressed in white… and… So many blood._

_But for some reason she can't see his face, she can see his head, but not his eyes, nose and mouth. It is like he hasn't a face; it is like he isn't anybody. No one. A strange in this world. _

_She walks in their direction while they enter an operating room, and beginning a surgery. Trying to save the teen life._

_She doesn't recognize him, but for some reason she begin to pray for him. For some reason she wants him to live. _

_He survived the surgery and is resting in a hospital bed. _

_She seats right next to him when someone walks through the door. It is Jeremiah, and he is talking with the doctor. She listen their conversation carefully. The doctor is saying that the teen was very injured, but that is recovering well and that he will survive. With time and a good treatment he will be well. _

_She listening what the doctor said smiled even without knowing. _

_When she looked again to that teen she saw him. It was him that was resting in that bed, the raven haired teen. It is him that will survive. It is him that will live.

* * *

_

In that moment she wakes up from that vision.

When she realizes the truth, a tear falls down in her face.

But a strong feeling is burning inside her. So she opens the door.

In the outside is tall and good looking teen. He seems to have 20 years old. He is a raven haired teen with purple eyes.

He was smiling to her.

She can't hold it back and begin to cry looking at him. But these aren't tears of sadness; on the contrary, these are the tears of happiness…

She jumped to him, hugging him and just saying….

"**You are finally here… again! ..."**


	6. The Beginning

**Lelouch was back. After all he didn't die in that parade. After all he survived thanks to Jeremiah that never let him die even knowing that it was his wish… to make the world reborn.**

**When he returned home Lelouch was received with happiness and love. Jeremiah explained to all why he couldn't say to anyone this secret. It wasn't planned, Jeremiah just caught Lelouch still alive and couldn't let it go… he was his prince, and he already promised before he had to protect him every time he needed. So he led Lelouch in the best hospital he knew to make him live. Lelouch told everyone that he was almost a year in the hospital in treatment. He confessed that in the beginning he was furious with Jeremiah, but after that he realized that he had a second chance in his life, and now he won't ruin everything…

* * *

**

**Jeremiah called everyone to reveal the news. In the evening everyone was already at Jeremiah's house anxious for what Jeremiah's had to say, When Lelouch appeared in front of them.**

**Lelouch told his truth to his friends: Suzaku, Kallen, Nunally, Anya and Gino; but he couldn't tell it to the rest of the world. To the world he was dead, and this way he can live without being disturbed. And this would be always a secret between them…everyone was really happy because of this. All of them wished that that moment never had happen, specially CC. They couldn't believe in such a miracle, in such second opportunity that this raven haired teen had. He really was something special. **

In the late night, when everyone was leaving Suzaku stayed a little while, he wanted to talk to his friend, the friend that he had to kill. There was something that he needed to tell him. Something that Suzaku needed to return to his true owner.

When Suzaku was at the door about to leave, he finally got the strength he needed and talked…

"Lelouch, I'm really happy that you are still alive.", Suzaku said.

"I know…", was saying Lelouch when Suzaku interrupted him.

"Wait Lelouch, I have to say something… While I supposed you were dead, I was Zero… I kept my promise to you and I'm glad I did it. I could see the world reforming his way to live… It made me cry, seeing how different everything became, not tears of sadness. Tears of happiness, on fulfillment… Seeing that all our sacrifices were worth it…", was Suzaku saying when he stopped and couldn't avoid staring at the sky.

And after a moment of silence he returned his confession: "But today, seeing you alive I realized something. It wasn't my sacrifice that made this world reborn from the ashes. It was yours, and I can't take it from you. It is you that deserve to see the smiles in the faces of people passing, the kids playing outside their houses without fear. You need to participate in this miracle.", Suzaku confessed to Lelouch.

"Suzaku…", was saying Lelouch.. But couldn't say anything because tears begun to fall for his eyes.

"Are you serious Suzaku? You deserve this, you fought for this too.", Lelouch asked Suzaku.

"Yes Lelouch. You deserve this more than anyone. You are the one that made all this possible. It is fair to return your project to you…", answered Suzaku.

* * *

**With this, Lelouch return to be called ZERO. Zero has returned. And now he doesn't want to leave so soon.

* * *

**

"Thanks my friend!", said Lelouch hugging his friend, that took care of his new world while he couldn't.

"Zero has returned!", said Suzaku smiling and welcoming his friend.

CC was listening from the inside the door with a sad smile in her face. Something was disturbing her. After that amazing night where they were all together, something wasn't right. Her most fear is happening again. Zero has returned.

The two friends said goodbye and combined to meet again.

Suzaku left waving his hand, saying goodbye.

Lelouch remained in the balcony watching the starts in the sky.

"CC! Come here. You know that is bad behavior listening other people conversations hide?", said Lelouch to CC that still was listening their talk from the inside the door.

He knew that she was there. CC couldn't hide nothing from this teen, the teen she loved.

CC walked out and approached him, looking the sky too.

"How you knew I was here?", she asked him.

"You can't hide anything from me CC. You should already know that, after all we passed in the past.", he said with an ironic smile in his face.

CC waved her head, like agreeing with him, but wasn't able to say a word. Something was wrong with her. The courageous and furious women ever known was in pain again.

Then she finally said what was in her mind after she saw him that day…

"So, you will become Zero again…", she said with a sad smile, a forced one, without having the courage to look at his face.

"Yes, it is truth…", he simply said.

CC sighed and started looking down, trying to avoid looking at the raven haired teen eyes…

She was afraid of that since she saw him again. She knew what he did was wonderful, recreating the world. She knew he created a better world. But she couldn't avoid thinking that was that dream that almost took him from her. And she was afraid of passing by that feeling again…

He knew it, he realized what she was thinking and feeling about that.

Lelouch looked at her and hug her tight. His left hand was around her back and his right hand tight her head against his chest.

She started crying and he approached his head to the top of hers.

"I know… I almost died and now I'm back. It is a second chance for me, and I won't give her away. I will be Zero, but I will be free from the battles I had before. Those times ended with my dead. And won't come again. I will live here, with you… I will have the life I always wanted. Being Zero will be just in the special cases, just when the world needs it. I promise.", he said to her.

He was much taller than her. She was in the level of his heart, so close to him that she could hear it beat more and more, while they were close to each other. She could feel his body. He was warm; it was so warm contrasting with the cold night.

She could feel his slim body, like he always was; but something changed. He was hugging her tight, with a strength that wasn't usual on him. He was manlier with her.

He didn't want let her go…

She felt protected with him around her. For some reason she knew that he was telling the truth; she hugged him too. Her tears stopped falling from her amber eyes.

"You really never change.", she said smiling.

"Oh, I change CC. I've already changed!", he replied to her comment.

Lelouch took her hand and led her to a little sofa that was in the balcony; they seat there together. In the horizon they could see a glimpse of the river that passed right in the middle of Jeremiah's property…

They kept looking the horizon without saying a single word.

Lelouch his arm around her shoulders and pull her against him.

She let her body go without trying to avoid him. She was happy to be together with him after such a long time.

"You know CC, it passed a whole years since everything happened…", Lelouch begun to say…

"I know… A long year…", CC replied.

"Yes. When I was in the hospital I just thought about coming back to see the most important person in my life…", he was saying…

"I know. Your sister Nunally… I know…", CC replied, trying to complete his sentence.

"No CC." he corrected her. "In the past it was her, she was the main reason I was fighting for. But now she is already alright and in peace… Now I'm here for someone else.", he said to her with a smile in his face.

In the past he always was afraid of talking about his feelings, but now he was talking about them freely…

"So, who is that special person?", she asked him.

"It is you CC. While I was there I couldn't stop thinking about you… I never forgot about how we postponed the our story…", he was saying but for some reason he started stammering and turning red…

"I know… I never forgot.", she said.

"And… what do you feel about that? Did you forgot me?", he asked blushing like a tomato.

She had a silly laugh and then she looked at him.

"You didn't changed a thing!", she said smiling at him, while he blushed even more.

She approached him and kissed him. A true kiss; a kiss of love.

"I hope this answer your question.", she said after kissing him.

He stammered and said to her, trying to avoid her eyes… "Yes It does I guess…".

She laughed and leaned against him. He put his arm around her and keeping her next to him.

And there they stayed looking the starts in that clean night when Lelouch said to her:

"**You know CC, after an end there is always a Beginning. This is ours."**


End file.
